Bat Ears and Top Hats
by AmGT
Summary: The establishment of a deal, between Batman and The Joker, allows Bruce the opportunity to save members of the Bat Family without blood shed. BatJokes. Porn with Plot. Joker gets emotional.


"Come one. Come all." The Joker's voice echoed loudly over the speaker system of Gotham General Hospital, "From the dashing gentlemen, to the darling ladies. Deviants and do-gooders, alike. Boy, do I have a show for you tonight! Ooh-whoo-hoo-heehee."

Bruce stopped, dead in his tracks, as soon as he heard the Clown's voice. He listened carefully to the madman's bantering.

"And Batsy...oh-oh, because I know you're listening. I've got a surprise for you, a one night only special, a deal! Just for you, the rodent of my dreams." His flirtatiously tone was something Bruce was use to at this point.

"Heehee, Oh-oh. I'm willing to turn over all the hostages but it'll cost you." Joker's voice trailed off into laugher for a few moments.

"What, you ask? Well-well-well, I'll tell you...as soon as you do me a few favors. First, tell the kids to scram. We both know they're helping you. In fact, I'm watching them, as I speak, on the security monitor. The poor dears are trying to break into main office. Tisk, tisk."

Without warning, the sound of gun shots could be heard; over the speaker a split second before the actually sound echoed through the building.

"Naughty. Naughty. Heehee-ha. Those we're just warning shots." Joker laughed.

Bruce no longer stood there just listening to the Clown's demands; he was running toward the origin of the sound.

"Barbara. Tim." Bruce called out over their communicators. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes." Barbara replied, "The Joker shot at us. He's held up in the main office with the security equipment."

"So, what I need from you is to call them off, Batsy-boy. Don't worry, I'll wait." Joker giggled as he watched the screens.

Bruce quickly through everything over, "You two know what I need each of you to do."

"Wait, you're not seriously going do what he wants?" Tim protested immediatly and for good measure shot a bird toward one of the sercurty cameras.

Joker watched in delight, unable to hear what was actually being said; he could at least still see that Batsy was communicating to Batgirl and Robin via the radio.

"He's got something up his sleeve but in order to find out what that is...I'm afraid we're going to have to play his game for a little while." Bruce attempted to voice his reasoning for the decision to do as asked by Joker.

"Weeelllll?" Joker taunted them over the speaker system. "Still waiting..."

"Do you believe this guy?" Tim gave the camera a dirty look.

"Don't, Tim." Barb warned, "You're only making things worse."

"Bruce." Barb spoke over the radio, "Tell us exactly what you need us to do."

Bruce instructed the two young vigilantes to leave but stay close by in case things went South and he needed backup. They all might have both been suspicion of the Joker but they trusted Bruce; respecting and following his decisions and tactical calls. Once Bruce gave the order he couldn't help but looking into one of the cameras; a warning, a promise to Joker that he was on his way to deal with him.

Joker was amused and began taunting over the speaking system immediatly.

"Nothing like shooing the kids out of the house for the night so mommy and daddy can play, eh, Batsy?" Joker started laughing as he watched Barb and Tim retreat.

"Now, one more thing from you, Batss. Hurry! You know where I'm at...hahahaha." The madman's voice trailed off. Now, all there was to do was to watch and to wait as his Bat came to him...

* * *

"You surprise me sometimes, Batsy." There was Joker, wearing the most ridiculous purple and black top hat Bruce had ever seen. His feet were kicked up and crossed over the top of the monitoring Bat scanned over the room looking for any immediate threats while The Clown continued, "You did everything I asked of you and now, oh-oh-haha. Well, here you are."

"Here. I. Am. Happy? Where are the hostages?" Batman got straight to the point.

"Oh-oh-haha. Tisk, tisk Batss. You know it's not going to be _that_ easy." Joker kicked his feet down and stood up with flare.

Bruce didn't try to hide his frustration with the clown, drawing back to strike.

"Ah, un-uh. Remember the children." Joker dramatically placed his hand over his forehead and swooned, "Dear me, the children. The pooooor children, whatever are they to do. Haha."

A low growl filled Bruce's throat as he fought back his frustration. Narrow-eyed, the two men stared each other down; the Clown grinning ear to ear and the Bat keeping a sober face, fighting the yeaning to simply start smacking The Joker around. However, in the end violence wouldn't persuade the madman; Bruce knew this much.

Finally, movement came from the clown. He nearly skipped toward Batman, who in return cautiously watched every move, gesture, and twitch from the madman now circling him. After a few times around The Bat, Joker came to a stop right behind him, "Whatcha say, Batss, don't you at least wanna hear my proposal?"

Joker used a sad voice, "After all, I put so much thought into coming up with it. It'd be ashame for you to not even try and hear me out." He gave the Bat a faux frown that quickly turned into a smug grin.

"Your proposal?" Bruce knew it would be something unreasonable.

"Yes, yes. The proposal, my offer, the deal." Joker hissed out with excitement, "The chance I'm going to give you, Gotham's Dark Knight, to save all those poor frightened children."

Bruce could hear the excitement his Joker's voice; he was anticipating getting his way.

"What is it?" Bruce was impatience.

"Always, right to the point!" Joker walked around to face The Bat.

"I've always liked that about you Batsy-dearest." He grinned with charm.

"Joker. Enough." Bruce was tried of his games.

"Ge'ez Batss not one for foreplay, are we?" His grin turned into a devilish smirk. "Speaking of foreplay."

Bruce was running low on patience 30 minutes ago, he took a deep breath, "Enough talk. What's stopping me from beating it out of you right now?"

Joker couldn't help but snicker at the turn of phrase: 'beating it out'.

"Good question. And I'll answer it for you." The Clown smiled and quickly pranced over to one of the monitors and turned it around so Bruce could see it.

"Ta-DAAAA." He proudly presented it to Bruce, "Surprise!"

"Oooh-hahaha." The madman exploded in giggles.

There on the screen was Barb and Tim, tried up and being watched by a number of Joker's subordinates. Bruce growled as angry filled him. How could he have been so stupid? He'd basically handed them over to Joker, by ordering them to back down and leave the hospital. They had walked right into a trap. Bruce took a step toward Joker, who held up a single finger and wiggled it 'no' at Bruce.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Batss. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the _children_." Joker smugly lifted one brow as he said _children_ and snickered.

The look on Bruce's face immediately changed as soon as he heard the way he said _children_. How could he have fallen, not for just one but, for two of the Clown's tricks. Joker could see that The But had just figured out the joke. It made him laugh manticlly, then he hit the desk top out of amusment.

"Oh, hahaha. The look, ha-ha, the look on your face right now. It's priceless. Oh-haha." Joker grabbed his side as he tried to speak through all his laugher, "You.. oh-oh-haha, you've just figured out that besides your little brats, there are no, Haha-ha. There are no real hostages. OH-HEE-HEE-HEHA-HAA-HA-HA."

Joker went flying across the room. Batman immediatly followed after him, picking him up and hitting him again. Laughter rolled out of the Clown.

"Batss, Batss. Remember the brats." He was being threatening.

Hitting the Madman one more time, just for good measure, he released the hold on Joker's collar and took a step back. Giggling as he pushed himself up off the floor, Joker dusted himself off. Then wiped the blood from his lip, still grinning the whole time.

"Had enough, have we? Heehee." Joker leaned over and picked up the top hat and examined it, "Now that you got that out of your system, are you ready to get down to the real business at hand?"

The madman carefully returned the hat to his head, giving Bruce a charming wink as he did so. Bruce wasn't studying the Clown, instead he was eyeballing the footage on screen, trying to see anything that would clue him into the location of Barb and Tim.

"No cheating, Batss!" Joker picked up on what he was doing and quickly turned the screen away.

Bruce took another threatening step toward the Clown.

"Relax. You have my word, Batss. No harm will come the the bat wannabe and the, how many are there now? Three, four, eight, ten? Hahaha. I have no idea how you keep up with them." Joker was being cruel by making references to Jason Todd, "Hahaha."

Joker's devilish grin faded slightly once he finished laughing, "No harm comes to them as long as I get what I want." He rested two fingers, "Scout's Honor."

"Hmm-hee-hee-hee." It was a low chuckle, full of deceit.

"Joker. I can't trust you." Bruce was running a scan on the madman. All of the Clown's vital signs suggested he was actually being truthful when he said that no harm would come to them.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Joker faked a frown.

"I need more assurance." Bruce demanded.

"I'll tell you what, Batss. After you hear what I have to offer..." He smirked and lifted an brow, "If you still can't trust me...well, heehee..."

Bruce didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He'd never trust Joker, under any circumstances. How could he?

Joker approached Bruce with a kick in his step, clearly very excited about whatever it was he was about to ask. He got face to face with the Bat, grinning as he started to speak.

"I'm a man who's got rather peculiar wants and needs," Joker's toothy grin faded into a charming smirk. "You know that, Batss. And lucky for me, over the years, I've had no problems feeding my eccentric appetites."

Bruce listened, curious and fearful of exactly where this was going.

"But there is something. Just one thing." Joker held up one finger.

"One little, tiniest-tiny thing that I've desired for years now...something that's been just out my grasp..." He placed his finger on Bruce's chest and gave him a gentle push.

"You." It came out as a whisper, making Joker's heart skip a beat.

He'd never actually said it out loud, knowing it to be the truth for so stood there waiting with nervous anticipation for a reaction from The Bat. However, Bruce gave him nothing. Only staring back with narrow eyes and a straight mouth.

"Perhaps, I haven't made my position entirely clear," there was a gleam in his bright green eyes.

"For someone who claims to be the world's greatest detective, it doesn't appear that you're picking up on my..." He lifted his brows up and down playfully, "...eagerness."

Joker shifted his weight to one leg, "Oh come Batss! It's obvious, isn't it? It's not as if I've been subtle about it over the years."

He paused and across his arms, he placed a finger against the corner of his mouth to insinuate pondering, "Come to think of it, I suppose it is time to be unequivocal about my intentions."

"JOKER!" Bruce balled his hands into fist, "I'm running low on patience and you out of time."

"Alright, alright. Here it is." A charming smile filled his face, "I want _you_ to fuck _me_ , Batss."

There was no reaction from Bruce. No angry. No surprise. No recoil. Nothing. For a moment Joker waited, keeping his smile until it slowly started to fade into a frown.

"Oh come on, Batsy. Don't I even get a snarl of disgust from you." Joker was disparaging, trying to soften what he knew would ultimately be a refusal.

The Clown sighed and turned away from Bruce, "Oh well, I tried. Those poor, poor hero wannabes. Lucky for you, they seem to grow on trees in Gotham."

"Yes." Bruce sounded unfazed and confident. "I'll do it."

The Clown froze; astonishment, glee and a little bit of suspicion was written across his face. He wasn't sure that he'd heard the Bat correctly.

"There will be stipulations." Bruce said low.

Joker's frozen expression slowly turned into grin as he spun around on his heels to face Bruce, "Of course, I wouldn't-"

Bruce interrupted, "The stipulation is, you will have no stipulations. I call all the shots. Take it or leave it. No comprises."

The clown smirked, "Are you really in the position to make those kind of demands?"

He glanced toward the screen where Barbara and Tim could be seen.

"Then no deal." Bruce answered.

"Ge'ez Batss. Lighten up, would you. I'm just joshing you." He smirked again, having a hard time controlling his giddiness. "Of course, we can do this your way. Truth be told, I only have one thing that I require..."

And with that, Joker quickly pick up a phone, "Release them."

Bruce watched the screen as Barb and Tim we're untied.

"Now, what's to keep you from backing out?" Joker teased.

"I keep my word." Bruce said sternly.

Joker grinned, "And you know me well enough to know that I'd never get caught without an ace up my sleeve. So, you will meet Dooley," Joker pointed to the big guy who had literally just walked into the room. "...at pier 15 tomorrow night and he'll make sure you're on time for our little date."

Suddenly, there was a loud pop, then purple smoke quickly filled the room giving Joker and Dooley the opportunity to escape. Batman quickly enabled his gas mask just in case. He looked at the screen once more, making sure Tim and Barb were released then he disappeared.

* * *

The red and blue lights danced across the windows of the surrounding buildings as the rest of Joker's gang we're loaded up into the back of police cars.

"What did the crazy clown want this time?" Tim asked.

"And how did he get away?" Tim scorned Bruce.

"Tim, don't." Barbara said, "I'm sure he did what he thought was best." She looked at Bruce with kind eyes.

Bruce gave a single nod to Barb.

"You do realize, that if you had let us do our jobs we wouldn't have been capture and Joker wouldn't have got away." Tim questioned Bruce.

"We got sloppy." Bruce sounded unamused, in other words normal.

"We? Sloppy?" Tim shot back. "That was all your doing, Bruce. You got sloppy."

"You're right, I messed up." Bruce was clearly bothered.

"Why have all those kids removed, then claim to keep them as hostages, just to bait us? Something else was up his sleeve." Barb was good at what she did.

"It was all bait. And I fell for it." Bruce admitted.

"Hook, line and sinker." Tim cracked a joke.

"And what did your mistake cost, Bruce?" Barbara was concerned.

"It doesn't matter." Bruce's short answer had that drop-it-now-tone and with that he lifted his grapple gun.

The Bat quickly retreated into the city's roof top. Even if he was thankful for Barb and Tim's safe return; Bruce was still preoccupied with the agreement, made between him and Joker, and what it meant he would have to do...

* * *

When the blindfold was removed Bruce was stopped in front of a door. He knew what, and who, would be waiting for him on the other side; which explained the suspense he felt. What it didn't explain was the mild eagerness behind that suspense.

"He's waiting." Dooley said without any emotion.

Bruce was slightly suspicious also, they hadn't demanded that he give up his belt or weapons. He gave Dooley a look that suggested he needed to back off. So the thug did.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Bruce knocked.

"It's open." The voice came from in the room, followed by a few soft giggles.

 _"This is it. You're a man of your word and he's kept his part of the bargain. No backing down, Bruce. You can handle him."_ Bruce through trying to reassuring himself.

With a turn of the knob and a push of the door, The Bat walked into the room. He closed the door behind him, immediately locking it. A quick scan of the room and Bruce knew where everything, that could be used for a weapon, was located. Once he was satisfied that, for now, there were no traps set; he turned off the scanner in his cowl and allowed his own eyes to focus on the room.

" _So, this is it."_ Bruce through _, "The Madman's lair, where he rest his head at night."_

It was just as anyone would imagine _,_ filled with the oddest random collection of stuff, ranging from old comedy stand-up billing posters to newspaper clippings, magic props to torture devices, knives to plush toys. In the middle of the room, the Clown's bed stood. It was oversized four-poster bed, covered with tester panel that held a purple canopy, along with purple curtains. It was no less flamboyant than one would expect.

"Batsy?" Joker's voice teased. It came from behind closed curtains around the bed.

"You're late. Teeheehee." There was something smug about his voice, "Had me worried, you did. Hehe. I was starting to think..."

Suddenly, Bruce jerked opened the closed curtains to reveal Joker.

He grinned up at Batss as he finished, "...you'd gotten cold feet...maybe decided to back out of our little agreement."

Completely naked, his tall lanky body stretched out across the bed. He was belly down with knees bent with his feet playfully kicking back and forth. The same toothy grin that greeted Bruce everytime they met, greeted Bruce tonight, as the Clown batted his eyes from underneath the oversized top hat he wore.

Bruce immediatly began to shake his head no.

Joker's grin fated slightly, "Aww, Don't like what you see? I mean, I must admit my ass isn't as tight, firm, or as lush as yours..." His voice tailed off as he bit his lip and eye-fucked Bruce for just a moment.

"But I assure you, it gets the job done." He playfully glanced back at his own ass and then back to Bruce with a lifted brow.

"We didn't discussed..." his voice trailed off for jus a second. "Take the hat off. You could have something hidden-" Bruce tried to sound formidable

Joker interrupted, "It's call a compromise, Batsy-baby."

Bruce shook his head 'no', "Take it off."

"Here." Suddenly, Joker was on his knees. "I'll let you look under it if want." He fought to keep his giggling to a minimum.

Bruce froze. He suddenly found himself no longer protesting or focused on purple monstrosity on top of Joker's head. Instead his was taken back by what his eyes saw as they travelled down the Clown's pale body.

Bruce was simply caught off-guard; something that rarely happen to him. Regardless of the time he had taken to mentally, not to mention physically, prepare for this encounter, Bruce had certainly under estimated the gravity of the situation. One thing was quickly becoming certain: he was going to enjoy this more than he could have ever imagined he would.

Even with the cowl on, it was obvious what Bruce's eyes were focused on. Joker's erection was already firm, and not to mention long and gorgeous as it bounced between his legs. A rush of heat hit Bruce's cheeks and a twitch of excitement stirred in his batsuit. With a bite of his bottom lip, Bruce tried to focus on...on...

Suddenly, Bruce didn't care about the hat. Hell, he didn't care that letting his guard down around this man could be life threatening and any concerned about the ramifications of fucking his foe went out the window.

With his interest peeked, Joker remained on his knees for a moment, as proud as one pleases; with his hands on his slender hips allowing his ego to be fueled by Bruce's wondering eyes.

The Bat's eyes moved up toward Joker's face as he barely choked out, "Over."

"Batss. Batss. Batss." He smiled proudly, letting his hand casually slip around his own cock.

Giving himself a few slow strokes, "I'll even let you touch, if you're really, _really_ good."

Bruce didn't know where to look, this was too much to see. His eyes bounced between Joker touching himself and the Madman's bright gleaming eyes.

"Turn over." There was more urgency behind Bruce's voice this time.

"Oh-oh-hahaha. So eager. Im flattered." The madman, still on his knees moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"Obviously, we're going to need to ease into this, Batss." He giggled, "If we just start pounding it out like two wild animals, heehee. Well, we'd probably enjoy it immensely but where's the fun in hurrying things?"

"Besides, we have all night." Joker smirked having been clever enough to ask for one night with the Bat and not just one time.

"I'm not interested in getting to know you better. Let's get this done and over with." Bruce was being assertive, while taking an unconscious step toward the bed. "This isn't a date night."

Condescendingly, Joker replied, "Oh, is that so?"

"Your scheming may have gotten me to agree to..." Bruce didn't want to say it.

"Like I said I'm a man of my words but if you expect more to happen here tonight than mere..." His voice trailed off, still not wanting to say it.

Bruce took another step toward the bed, while Joker moved closer the the edge of the bed nodding his head, fueling Bruce's slight aggravation.

Bruce continued to be argumentative, while Joker was simply grinning. "I will not play into your games and turn this into anything more than what it actually is."

"And what exactly _is_ this?" Joker smirked. The two men nearly face to face.

"I... It's... " Bruce stumbled his words. His eyes shot up to that ridiculous top hat and back to Joker's eyes.

"I believe the word you're looking for is booty-call." Joker grinned, "This..." He pointed back and forth to himself and Bruce, "This is what the kiddies call a booty-call, Batss."

Joker knew exactly how to push Bruce's buttons; passion, fueled by lust and angry, took over. Almost instinctively the Bat was grabbing the clown by the waist lifting him up and over onto his knees. Joker put up almost no resistance, only giggling as he arched his back and looked behind to watch his Bat.

Bruce was making urgent work of removing his belt, dropping it without care onto the floor. He paused just a moment to admire the slender, yet muscular, curve of the ass in front of him; the milky pale skin appearing so soft, that he had to touch. With a near trembling hand Bruce removed his gloves with haste. Reaching out, he barely allowing himself to make actually contact; running his fingers up and over Joker's ass cheek until he was touching his slender waist line.

"My, my so tender, Batss, do you want me to purr for you too? Cats, you prefer, yes?" Joker bantered.

The snarky comment made Bruce aggressively grab the him by his hips and jerk his body toward him.

The Clown's bare ass abruptly met the Bat's groin; the cool, sleek material of the Batsuit made Joker grind against it, causing a low groan to escape the Bat's throat. The friction against Bruce's erection sent a wave of needful lust pulsating threw his body. As his grip tighten around the slender hips grinding into him; Bruce pushed back, grinding against the Clown with anticipation.

Quickly fumbling, Bruce freed his throbbing erection from the constraints of his suit. The reality that this was actually going to happen and it appeared to be happening without incident made Bruce fill with anxiousness. Suddenly, he felt the pressure to perform well; as if this was the most important moment of his life.

He palmed his dick slowly, trying to refocus his thoughts.

" _This isn't a big deal. You've done this a thousand times; it's no different than anyone, wait. What are you saying? Of course this is a big deal. This is The Joker and...Christ sake, you're Batman_." Bruce's inner dialogue was only making things worse.

 _"Shit. Bruce. Get it together. You know what you're know your way around the bedroom. Now. Fuck him and fuck him proper._ " Bruce cleared his head of all doubt, using his little motivational moment to pep himself up.

Not that he needed it, physically at least, he was hard as a rock.

" _Condom_ " he thought.

Immediately, he retrieved his belt off the floor. The pause in activity gave Joker time to turn around without Bruce being able to protest.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Joker reached out and took the belt out of Bruce's hand, who cautiously allowed the madman to lead for the moment. Joker pulled Bruce back to the bed's edge where he sat ready and willing to accommodate his Bat's cock. Slowly and with confidence, Joker wrapped his long elegant fingers around the hard, thick cock throbbing in front of him. He began stroking it with diligence; making the vigilante moan and sigh with every thrust and squeeze.

Looking up at the cowl, he didn't like the new lenses covering the eyes. He could no longer gaze at the big blue eyes he'd become so accustomed to seeing. He wondered if the Bat's eyes where opened or closed; was he watching his every move with suspicion or was he lost in the pleasure he was most certainly experiencing. Maybe it was best that he didn't know. That way, he could at least perpetrated the idea, faux or not, that his Bat was loving every second of his touch; a possibility that made Joker feel actually happiness.

Joker began to lower his head to Bruce's erection but paused. With a quick push, he tipped the top hat off of his head; given him better access to the Bat's big, beautiful cock. As soon as his tongue made contact with the Bat's dick, both men felt the rush of pure raw desire kick in.

Joker held Bruce at bay, both hands gripping the Bat's hips as he circled the swollen head of his cock with his tongue. The urge to feel more of himself in the Clown's mouth was more than Bruce could handle; he slightly pushed his hips forward, begging for the madman to take more of his dick. Joker complied but only taking half of Bruce's cock into his mouth. He slowly pulled away letting his lips drag against the Bat's shaft, smearing his red lip stick.

Getting no resist from his first push, Bruce thrusted with more force, prompting Joker to go on and completely swallow his cock. The warmth consuming Bruce's cock made him desperately want to fuck the madman's mouth. Reaching down he tangled his fingers into the lush green hair in front of him and thrusted. There were no objections, instead Joker gladly accommodated his need.

Bruce was taken by surprise how amazing it felt, at this rate he'd never be able to last for any reasonable amount time; whatever Joker was doing with his mouth was boarding on ecstasy for Bruce. With every bob of Joker's head and thrust of Bruce's hips, the all to familiar build toward impending climax was looming.

"Turn over." The Bat ordered pulling his dick out of Joker's mouth.

Joker was excited, filled with the anticipation of having his Bat about to mount him. As much as he enjoyed bottoming from top, he figured he wouldn't push his luck, at least not this time. He giggled to himself. Joker happily return to his knees but didn't bent over, instead he stayed upright while Bruce got ready.

Bruce's needs out weighted his thoughts, any reasonable concussion not to continue forward was gone. He was going fuck Joker and by god, he was going to fuck with prestige. Tossing the wrapper aside, he quickly rolled the condom onto his throbbing dick. The second it was in place Bruce's hands found their way around his Clown's body. Groping at the madman's neck with one hand, he slipped his other hand around to the long, gorgeous cock between the Clown's legs.

Joker's head was tilted back, resting on the Bat's shoulder as his Bat fondled him. He focused his eyes on the outline of Bruce's bat ears, trying to keep his composer. Between the delight of having his dick stroked and the emotional vulnerable of being in his beloved Bat's arm; Joker was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Unintentionally, he found himself reaching up and cupping Bruce's jaw; his fingers began to trace the outline of the cowl over Bruce's cheek, prompting The Bat pulled away.

It had suddenly gotten _too_ personally and Bruce had to retake control. He bent Joker over, rather roughly. To a certain extent the Clown was thankful that Bruce had put an end to his display of affection; maybe somethings were better left unsaid. At least for them...At least for now...

Bruce intentionally ignored Joker's show affection, he knew how the madman felt or at least he had always had his suspicions. Besides, his physical needs were running the show at the moment. Bruce ran his hand down Joker's back and over his ass, then taking his hips he adjusted the Clown's body to accommodate the angle.

Bruce could feel the urgency in his cock but he wasn't a selfish lover; after rubbing a handful of lube over his cock, Bruce groped Joker ass letting his lubed fingers brush against his tight opening. Joker moaned and pushed his hips back; an open invitation for Bruce's fingers to explore. Immediatly, Bruce teased him; circling his hole with just enough pressure to make him whimper with lust.

A whimper that turned into a sigh of pleasure as the Bat pushed his finger pass his tight ring of muscles and entered his clown. A few strokes later and Bruce was fingering him with a second and then a third finger; once Bruce was certain he'd primed Joker properly, he readied his cock.

Joker could feel the Bat's dick brushing and bouncing against his ass as Bruce lined his dick up for penetration. Joker's heart rate spiked, this was something he'd imagined endlessly for years. His body was almost trembling from the anticipation of the physical pleasure he was about to be awarded with from being mounting by a man; while his heart was anticipating the love it was going to experience by finally getting to become one with The Bat.

Neither man was truly prepared for what was about to happen. Bruce slowly thrusted into Joker; inch by inch, not stopping until he was completely hilt deep into him. The intense sensation of being completely engulfed in the warm depths of _his_ Clown was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Bruce felt completely delirious from the pleasure. If it hadn't been for the desensitizing effect of the condom, Bruce might have actually busted his load the very moment he pushed into his Clown.

While Bruce was fighting to keep it together, so was Joker. His head was down and eyes tightly shut, trying to maintain his composer. The moment Bruce penetrated him he felt euphoric; being on the verge of complete, emotionally and physically, vanquish. Desperately trying to stow all his feelings so he could solely focus on the physical pleasure, he pushed back against his Bat to remind himself that this was actually real. That this was really Batss. And he was finally, at last, getting to give himself to _his_ Bat.

Joker grinding against him cause Bruce to moan. He immediately used his weight to keep his dick buried deep while grabbing Joker's slender hips to prevent any sudden movement; he still wasn't sure he could handle any immediate friction being so turned on. Bruce's reaction made the Madman giggle and tease the Bat with another gentle push. This time it was answered with the Bat's superior strength, holding the Clown's hips and ass still in place.

Once his composer was regained Bruce loosen his tight death grip on the Clown. This allowed Joker to roll his hips against his Bat; grinding his stretched opening on Bruce's thick cock.

" _My God,"_ Bruce thought, _"This is feels so good."_ While moaning from the amazing sensation of having this Madman on his dick.

Bruce watched as Joker fucked himself on his cock; his throbbing shaft disappearing and reappearing repeatedly. Soon his eyes began to explore this pale, gorgeous creature in front of him. So masculine, so feminine, the perfect mixture of everything Bruce could ever need or want from a lover. Sure, he'd noticed that Joker wasn't necessarily a bad looking guy before, but this...this moment was like seeing him for the first time.

Joker's long elegant back arched with grace as his body moved in rhythm with Bruce. His green hair was tousled about, almost curling on the ends; bouncing with the every thrust. The fluent movement of his shoulders and neck was beautiful; his toned muscles moving effortless made Bruce think about the power and strength this madman could muster when needed. How could such a creature be so vicious?

Bruce's thoughts created an unexpected rush of lush. He needed more; more of this _man,_ more of _his_ Joker.

Adjusting his position, Bruce pulled out and passionately manhandled the Clown off his elbows, pulling his body to him so he remain on his knees. Bruce allowed his hands to explore the Joker's body. Wrapping one arm around his chest to hold him close, while he stroked the Clown's long dick with the other. Bruce wanted to make him feel just as good as he was making him feel.

Joker reached around behind him and placed a hand on the Bat's thigh. Grinding his ass, he begged for Bruce to penetrate him again. Taking his cock to help it back into his madman, Bruce realized the condom had broke. At first he felt a rush of panic then he dealt with it.

He couldn't help but sarcastically think, " _perfect timing."_

Quickly removing what was left of it, he softly announced to Joker, "The condom broke, hold on."

Immediately, Joker reached around and grabbed Bruce trying to keep him from pulling away.

"It's fine. It's fine." There was pleading and begging in Joker's breathy voice, "Keeping fucking me."

Joker rolled his body against Bruce; then reaching underneath he took the Bat's dick and guided it back into his tight opening before he could refuse.

Feeling Joker's warmth around him, a gasp of pleasure escaped his throat. Regardless of the fact that he was still torn about continuing without a condom, Bruce didn't protest what Joker had done and was savoring his dick being back deep inside the madman. He quickly started to debated the pros and cons; deliberating quickly that ultimately the damage was done.

He didn't care.

Bruce let out growl as he started to aggressively fuck Joker back, holding him tightly. He groped at the madman's body, kneeling at his skin, cupping his waist, holding and exploring him with passion. Bruce had never fucked someone with so much aggression and tenderness, all at the same time.

Joker was lost in bliss, the intensity was overwhelming; only in his wildest dreams had the Bat ever needed and wanted him so much. It was as if he was experiencing, at least in the moment, being the Bat's actually lover. Was this what it felt like to have his Bat love and desire him? Joker reached for more of his Bat to touch; his hand brushed against the cape he'd been so insistent that Bruce keep on. Joker immediately took a fist full of it into his hand.

At this point, Bruce was rapidly nearing the finish line. He focused his eyes over Joker's shoulder and on the top hat casually discarded on the bed; he studied the hat trying to fight off his impending orgasm.

It wasn't working.

As hard as he tried to diverted his eyes and attention, he stop himself from watching starry-eyed as Joker lost control; arms stretched out, tugging and grabbing, balling handfuls of his cape up as he desperately tried to find anyway to accommodate the physical pleasure of the moment. Seeing Joker in such elation, undoubtedly enjoy every second of this, made Bruce grab the Clown's slender hips and start pounding with even more urgency.

"I'm so close." Bruce whispered slipping one hand lower down over Joker's thigh.

"I want you to cum. I want you to cum in me, Batss." Joker was panting and moaned it quickly.

He released the Bat's cape to brace himself against the headboard trying to maintain his balance as he began to stroke his own dick trying to cum with his Bat. Bruce was thrusting forcefully and was already peaking.

"Shit." Bruce was heavily panting, "Oh shit. I'm gonna cum." Bruce warned.

Then it happened. Bruce suddenly snaked his arms around Joker's entire body, holding in him place as he busted his load. Pumping deep into the Clown's ass, Bruce milked himself with a few extra thrust. The way Bruce desperately clung to him made Joker pause from stroking his own dick and savior the intimate connection. Tilting his head back, Joker affectionately nudged the side of his face against the Bat's cowled face. He could feel Bruce's heart beating rapidly against his body from all the exertion and it made him smile.

A few moments passed, Joker smirked as he felt the Bat's hand moving down his toned, slender body. Almost immediatly, Bruce was groping at the madman's cock, still so firm and needy. A groan of relief filled the Clown's lungs as his Bat began slowly stroking his sensitive dick. Joker made no attempt to stop him, instead arching his back and bracing himself.

"Is this alright?" Bruce growled softly.

With a smile and a head nod, Joker moaned, "yes."

Joker could feel Bruce in him. He couldn't help himself, grinding against the half-stiff dick in his ass. Bruce tensed up due to the incredible sensitivity of his cock, yet he allowed Joker to roll his hip on it. He wanted _his_ Clown to cum; making sure to maintain a firm, aggressive stroke on the Madman's throbbing cock.

Joker was close. Finally, placing his own hand over Bruce's hand to control the speed and rhythm. Together the two men coaxed his dick into an euphoric explosion. The Bat watched spellbound as Joker toss his head back and thrust his hips toward the hands around his cock. Joker's toes curled, his abs tightened as he moaned out "Batss" as he ejaculated.

The moment it was over Joker went limp, leaning against his Bat for support.

Bruce hesitated to move, finally pulling away. Joker didn't seem to be bothered, simply tossing himself down onto the bed. Bruce stood there for a moment, noticing that there were tear stains running down Joker's face. For a spilt second Bruce feared the worse but Joker met the Bat's gaze with a huge loving smile. Suddenly, Bruce realized exactly what this must have actually meant to the madman. A feeling washed over Bruce that he couldn't began to label; he wanted to run, he want stay, he wanted be angry, he wanted to be kind, he want to fight, he wanted to cuddle.

" _What is happening?"_ Bruce through.

As if he knew what needed to happen, Joker laughed. It was a good spirited giggle, made up of pure contentment. Suddenly, all the awkwardness Bruce was feeling melted away. Never had Bruce been so relieved to hear that laugh.

There was a peaceful silence between the two of them while Bruce ready himself to leave. He knew Joker was watching his every was a mild disbelief lingering that both men were very much aware of; the fact that sex like that, sex between two moral foes, could happen so naturally was oddly confusing. Then the fact that even now, even after what turned out to such unexpected passionate sex, they could still look at each other without immediately having to divert their eyes. No, It was completely the opposite; each look seem to tarry, as if the other was dawdling at the other for some unknown reason.

The idea that maybe they both, not just Joker, wanted or maybe even needed this entered into Bruce's mind. For very different reasons or maybe for the same reasons, it was anybody's guess, each man had craved this longer than either one of them cared to admit. Although, Joker seemed to be better at recognizing and displaying his feelings for the Bat, than the Bat for him, that didn't mean that maybe there was something else to this toxic relationship. Perhaps this was the starting catalyst that would invoke a change in both of them.

Bruce glanced at Joker, who was once again wearing that ridiculous top hat. Right in that moment, Bruce realized how easy it was to forget that this was _The Joker_. An uncontrollable agent of chaos, a murderer; Bruce refocused his wondering mind and forced himself to think about all the terrible things this man had done over the years. He reminded himself why he was there in the first place. Why he'd been coaxed into doing this, no matter how exceptional it had turned out to be. These sudden and unexpected feelings could never be a reason of dismissal for everything else the Joker had and probably would do.

Bruce scolded himself, _"Use your head, be smart about this."_

Bruce silently gave Joker a nod. A confirmation that the deal had been completed and all was well. Joker smiled and gave Batss a playful wave bye.

As Bruce open the door to leave, Joker sit up on the bed and called out, "Promise me something, Batsy."

Bruce stopped but didn't turn around.

"The next time we meet, you won't hold back. Don't every hold back on me. Heehee-ha." Joker grinned and tossed himself back down on the bed.

Bruce closed the door and left with a slight smirk on his face.


End file.
